


Nothing else matters

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: A veces sientes que todo está perdido, a veces piensas que ya no puedes dar más de si, que has tocado fondo y no encuentras la salida.  A veces..., necesitas a alguien que te ayude a ver lo que tu ya no puedes. Si tienes a ese alguien, nada más importa.One-shot escrito para el reto de la página de Facebook, Todo Wincest & J2 con motivo del cumpleaños de Sam.





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Este es un pequeño one-shot escrito con motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños de Sam, para un reto de la página de Facebook Todo Wincest & J2
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1926781867632809/
> 
> Espero que os guste.

NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
By: Saphirott

 

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Es tarde, las viejas luces del bunker iluminan la sala con sus tonalidades amarillentas y por los altavoces, algo de rock melódico suena a bajo volumen cuando Dean entra, proveniente de la cocina. Lleva dos cervezas en la mano y se toma un momento para respirar profundo y dejar que sus ojos vaguen por la habitación, para dejarse inundar de nuevo por esa sensación a la que no acaba de acostumbrarse a pesar del tiempo, a esa sensación de tener algo a lo que pueda llamar hogar. 

Esa agradable sensación, de alguna manera se altera cuando sus ojos se encuentran con Sam y, de nuevo, la preocupación le golpea. Su hermano esta recostado de medio lado en uno de esos viejos sillones tapizados en cuero, su cuerpo inclinado hacia la luz de una de las lamparas, sus largas piernas cruzadas, sirviendo de apoyo a uno de esos pesados libros de hojas amarillentas y frágiles. Su rostro parece concentrado mientras sus ojos repasan las líneas, siguiendo la guía de sus largos dedos que se deslizan casi reverencialmente por el gastado papel. Dean no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, a pesar de todo. 

Con un pequeño suspiro se pone en marcha, alcanzando el lugar donde se encuentra en menos de diez pasos. Sin decir nada, empuja el botellín de cerveza hasta que este se antepone a los renglones e interfiere su lectura. Sam alza la vista entonces, mirándolo. A Dean no se le escapa ese destello de confusión que solo dura un segundo, ni la ligera forma en que sus hombros se han tensado, pero no va a decir nada, tan solo mueve ligeramente el botellín, sonríe y alza apreciativamente una de sus cejas. 

Sam se aclara la garganta y toma la botella con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Dean espera un momento, por si hubiera alguna respuesta, pero esta no llega. Los ojos de su hermano se mueven nerviosos de el libro a él y, bueno, capta la indirecta. Con un suspiro pesado, se deja caer en otro de los sillones, en contraposición al que Sam está ocupando. Toma un largo trago de su cerveza y cruza los pies sobre la mesa, abriendo su propio libro, pero sin poder evitar echar un último vistazo a Sam que ya se esconde de nuevo en su lectura. 

No habría pasado más de una hora cuando el sonido de un libro al cerrarse llama su atención. Para cuando alzó la vista de su propia lectura Sam ya estaba de pie, cruzando la sala. Sus ojos lo siguieron, vigilantes, por eso vio cuando se detuvo más o menos a su altura y también vio la tensión de sus músculos; su mandíbula apretada, las manos inquietas y esos ojos, que miraban a todas partes menos a él. 

—Es tarde. Me voy a la cama. Bue… buenas noches, Dean —. Exhala un suspiro aliviado, como si realmente no se hubiera creído capaz de decir algo tan simple. 

Dean solo lo mira, con el ceño fruncido y una pregunta bailando en sus ojos que Sam no puede ver porque ahora está mirando al suelo, pero que intuye y que prefiere ignorar. No es capaz de enfrentarse a eso, no ahora. 

Sus oídos siguen los pasos a lo largo del pasillo y captan el momento en que una puerta se cierra, no puede decir cual, pero sí que, el que esté cerrada, no es ninguna buena señal. Con gesto cansado, se mesa el puente de la nariz y puede sentir el incipiente dolor de cabeza pulsando bajo sus parpados. Trata de ignorarlo e intenta con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en la lectura, pero todo esfuerzo es vano. Toda su atención está puesta en Sam, en su comportamiento de los últimos días y en que maldita puerta es la que se ha cerrado. 

Lanza el libro sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado, molesto y preocupado a partes iguales. ¿Qué demonios le está pasando a Sam? Le mata no saber, que no confíe en él, que no pueda ayudarlo. Nunca a sabido manejar esa sensación de impotencia que siempre le invade cuando no sabe como mantenerlo a salvo, y menos desde que traspasaron los límites del amor de hermanos. Eso solo lo ha hecho peor. 

Camina por el pasillo con pasos más lentos de lo normal, como si eso pudiera hacer que el resultado final cambiase, que no fuera la habitación de Sam la que estuviera cerrada.

La habitación de Sam. Cierra los ojos cuando llega a su altura porque, como ya intuía, era esa puerta. Esa habitación que de Sam solo tenía el nombre porque, cuando encontraron el lugar, les parecía increíble que cada uno pudiera tener su espacio. Esa habitación que solo se usaba cuando tenían visita, que siempre estaba vacía porque nunca fueron capaces de estar juntos en un lugar y no compartir la misma. Esa habitación que Sam había erigido como escondite desde hacía ya cinco días. 

Dean había pensado que las cosas hoy estaban mejor. Obviamente, se equivocó. 

Pasa de largo, con zancadas ahora apresuradas hasta llegar a su habitación, la de los dos, la que otra vez le espera vacía. Mira impotente el libro abandonado que espera en la mesilla de su lado, la pulsera de cuero que se le rompió en el último escarceo algo más agitado de lo habitual y que aún necesita reparación, apoyada encima; la última camisa que se quitó allí y que aún descansa sobre el respaldo de la silla. Todas sus cosas, todas siguen allí menos él. Y ya no lo soporta más. El portazo retumba en todo el bunker. 

***

Sam se sobresalta y se encoge en la cama tras el golpe. La respiración contenida durante unos segundos en los que no puede hacer nada más que aferrarse con más fuerza a la almohada con los ojos fijos en la pálida luz de la pantalla del reloj de mesilla que indica que son la 1:45 de la madrugada. 

Sabe que Dean solo está preocupado, frustrado. Sabe que le está haciendo daño con esa distancia autoimpuesta, pero no puede evitarlo. No sabe como manejar todo lo que le está pasando, lo que lleva tiempo pasándole y que, hasta ahora, había podido bandear. Ahora, cree que ha tocado fondo y no quiere arrastrar a Dean con él, no a ese pozo, no después de que, a duras penas, hubiera conseguido salir del suyo propio. 

El despertador suena a las 6:30. Lo apaga y se da la vuelta. No tiene por qué levantarse y además, aún no ha pegado ojo. 

A las 10, es difícil ignorar los golpes en la puerta. 

******

 

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters  
—¿Acaso piensas pasarte todo el día en la cama?

Los golpes son furiosos e imperativos y no hay ninguna diferencia con la voz que los acompaña. 

Sam suspira y se estira bocarriba en la cama, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la mirada perdida en el hormigón del techo. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no puede esconderse del mundo bajo las sábanas, aunque no por eso deja de desearlo. 

—Ahora voy —la voz sale entrecortada y rota a través de una garganta demasiado seca.

No hay respuesta, pero los golpes cesan y Sam puede escuchar el pesado eco de las botas de Dean alejándose. 

Cuando llega a la cocina, Dean parece ajetreado, preparando cosas. —Hey… —saluda cautelosamente antes de entrar. Al segundo, siente el verde de sus ojos escaneándole con la precisión de un láser. La misma mirada que ha tenido que soportar durante treinta y cuatro años, bueno, ya casi treinta y cinco. El ceño fruncido es un extra en algunas ocasiones, como parece ser hoy. 

—Estás hecho un asco. 

—Gracias. Es tan amable de tu parte…

Dean gruñe una respuesta coge una taza del aparador, llenándola con la jarra de la cafetera, para luego estirar el brazo y ofrecérsela. 

Sam la acepta con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida y se dirige a la mesa, apretando la taza entre las manos y perdiéndose en el tentador aroma que hace gruñir a su estómago vacío. Un golpe en la mesa, justo delante de él, le hace salir de su ensoñación. 

—Tortitas —. Dean está de pie junto a él, encima de él, cerniéndose como un ave de presa. —A las siete de la mañana estaban buenas. Recién hechas. Ahora están frías. 

Sam traga en seco. 

—No importa —dice tras aclararse la voz— Están…, están bien así. Gracias. Tampoco tengo mucha hambre. 

Dean asiente con una sonrisa cínica. Espera unos segundos más y luego se va. 

Sam suspira aliviado. Se pregunta si su hermano siempre va a tener esa capacidad de hacerle sentir como un niño pequeño cuando se pone así. La respuesta es, sí. 

No han pasado ni siquiera veinte minutos cuando su hermano vuelve como una exhalación, toma una silla y se sienta muy cerca, a su lado, mirándolo de frente. Hay una expresión decidida en su cara y un brillo furioso en la mirada, uno que le dice que esta vez no va a tener posibilidades de huir. 

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? —le increpa con voz apretada. 

—No me pasa nada —responde, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que para nada siente. 

—¡Ja! —el grito lo sobresalta— ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Me has visto cara de estúpido, Samuel? —. La cosa debe estar realmente mal si le llama por su nombre completo.

—Dean, no sé de qué…

—Te levantas a las diez —interrumpe— no desayunas…

—No tengo hambre —contesta a la defensiva. 

—¡Son tortitas! —eso parece ser suficiente— ¡Tortitas, Sam! Te las comerías aunque tuvieras una bala atravesándote el estómago. Por no hablar de lo de dormir en esa habitación. Te pasa algo, quiero que me lo digas y quiero que me lo digas ya.

—Dean…, no… —su mandíbula se aprieta y no puede evitar balanceo nervioso de su rodilla, arriba y abajo. La expresión de Dean cambia, toda la ira y la molestia se han ido, sustituidas por una sincera preocupación. Pone una mano sobre esa inestable rodilla y la aprieta afectuosamente. Sus ojos se suavizan antes de hablar de nuevo. 

—Por favor, Sam. Cuéntamelo. 

Sam niega con la cabeza y exhala con aire cansado. No puede, se prometió no hacerlo, ni siquiera pensar en ello. 

—¿Es por las pesadillas?

Sam se paraliza, todo su cuerpo se agarrota cuando mira a Dean, horrorizado. 

—¿De verdad pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?

Sam sigue callado. Dean deja escapar una pequeña risa que no tiene nada de divertida, es quizás un poco triste, melancólica. 

—Sammy… Te vigilo desde que estabas en el vientre de nuestra madre. ¿Crees que podría pasárseme algo así?

—Nunca dijiste nada —responde en voz baja. 

—Esperaba que tu me lo contaras. Pero parece que nunca vas a encontrar el momento, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es Sam? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

—No…, no puedo Dean. De verdad…, no puedo. Me gust…

—Pero si pudiste hablar de ello con Rowena, ¿cierto? —el tono vuelve a ser molesto. Dean se había prometido a si mismo no decir nada al respecto. No oyó esa conversación, pero sabe que todo fue a peor después y también sabe que, de ninguna manera, Sam la habría dejado escapar con una hoja del libro de los condenados si no hubiera algo con lo que hubiera empatizado. 

—Eso…, eso no…

—¿Vas a negarlo?

—No…, yo… Eso fue diferente, Dean. Ella…, yo…

La mano se retira y Sam siente el vacío atravesándolo en el mismo momento que lo hace. El rostro de Dean se ha endurecido y puede ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. 

—Dean…

Dean se levanta, dándole la espalda, puede ver como se lleva una mano a la cara. 

—¿Vas a decirme que puedes confiar en una bruja antes que en mí? ¿En tu propio hermano? En… ¡Maldita sea, Sam! —exclama aún sin girarse. 

—Ella…, ella estaba asustada… Yo solo…, yo…

—¡Me importa una mierda como esté ella! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! —grita girándose de nuevo hacia él, mostrándole toda su rabia y su impotencia— ¡Me importa como estás tú! ¡Me importa que no confíes en mí! ¡Que me apartes de todo esto!

—¡Confío en ti, Dean! —. Es una protesta firme, aunque le haya salido en un tono más agudo de lo esperado. ¿Cómo puede Dean ni tan siquiera dudarlo?

—¡Demuéstramelo!

—No… —. No sabe como pero ahora él también está de pie, gesticulando nerviosamente frente a su hermano que lo mira de esa manera… —Dios, Dean…

—Es la jaula, ¿verdad?

Dean no necesita que Sam diga nada. La respuesta queda implícita en la palidez de su cara, en el ligero temblor que sacude su cuerpo. 

No espera. Una zancada es suficiente para acortar el espacio que los separa y fundirlo en un abrazo. Sam no reacciona y él lo aprieta más; más cerca, más fuerte, intentando cubrirlo de todo, de todos, aunque no pueda. 

—Sammy… —es todo lo que dice. Dientes apretados y una mano firme alrededor del cuello de su hermano que, ahora sí, esconde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, tal y como ha hecho millones de veces desde que era pequeño. 

Los largos brazos se ajustan alrededor de su espalda y, Dios, se siente tan bien, lo había echado tanto de menos; su calor, el olor a cítricos de su pelo. Su pequeño…, todo se reducía siempre a eso. Sam tiembla entre sus brazos con un sollozo contenido y él lo mece, lo calma con palabras suaves susurradas al oído y con las caricias de unos dedos demasiado callosos entre su pelo. 

—Shhh… Lo siento…, lo siento… Tranquilo, lo siento… Te tengo… Estoy aquí, te tengo…

Sam lo aprieta tan fuerte que casi puede oír sus costillas protestar, pero no le importa. Sigue meciéndolo hasta que lo siente más calmado, y aún así, todavía le da un momento más para que pueda recomponerse. 

Cuando se separan, no demasiado, Sam se limpia torpemente la cara, avergonzado, arrastrando los restos de lágrimas con su manga. Por un segundo, Dean ve al muchacho de miembros largos y cuerpo desgarbado de hace años y no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa. 

Poniendo ambas manos en la cara del menor, se asegura de que todo esté bien antes de preguntar. Sus ojos atrapando los de Sam. —¿Vas a contármelo?

Sam cierra los ojos, se toma unos segundos, pero finalmente suspira y asiente. 

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

No puede dormir. ¿Cómo va a hacerlo? ¿Cómo? Después de lo que Sam le ha contado. Permanece echado, la espalda contra el colchón y los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Miedo. Miedo, impotencia, inseguridad, vergüenza… Eso es todo lo que ha visto en los ojos de su hermano, mezclándose en una tormenta cambiante como la paleta de colores que los conforma, reflejándose en su voz a medida que avanzaba en su historia. 

Sabía de buena tinta lo que el infierno podía hacerle a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de caer en sus redes, y suponía que la suerte de su hermano había sido mucho peor, encerrado en la jaula a merced de Lucifer y Miguel, soportando su ira, siendo el único responsable de su caída. Supo que realmente fue horrible cuando Castiel derribó los muros de su mente, cuando lo vio consumirse incapaz de diferenciar la realidad de la alucinación. Cuando comenzaron las pesadillas…

Maldito Lucifer. Malditos ángeles. Maldito cielo y maldito infierno. Sam no se merecía eso.

También se maldijo a si mismo. Por haber creído que todo se había arreglado cuando Cas absorbió su dolor, su locura; por levantar la guardia, por creer sus excusas, por ignorar las pesadillas y esperar confiado a que el propio Sam le dijera algo. Era culpa suya que hubieran llegado a este punto, que Sam hubiera llegado a este estado. 

¿Cómo pudo creer que lo había superado? Después de escucharlo todo, después de que Sam se abriera en canal ante él y le mostrara lo que llevaba dentro, después de todo eso es cuando realmente alcanza a ver un atisbo de lo que su hermano a soportado, del lastre que arrastra día a día. Siempre pensó que Sam era el más fuerte de los dos, ahora está convencido. Nadie sería capaz de soportar tanto, al menos nadie sería capaz de soportarlo y seguir hablando y caminando. Ahora solo tiene que conseguir la manera de que él también se lo crea, y va a hacerlo, aunque le vaya la vida en ello. 

Se mueve un poco y el cuerpo a su lado protesta. El aliento cálido de un murmullo adormilado acaricia la piel de su pecho, el brazo alrededor de su cintura se aprieta y un segundo después, todo vuelve a ser silencio. 

El día ha sido demasiado largo, han pasado horas y horas hablando, Hasta el punto en que Dean no cree que hayan hablado tanto en toda su vida. Ha sido bueno, realmente bueno, aunque les queda, lo sabe. No serían ellos si no siguieran teniendo algo de la basura escondida bajo la sucia alfombra. “Un poco cada vez”, se dice a si mismo. Es una sensación agridulce, la recompensa de la confianza y la devastación de la verdad.

Sam se agita a su lado, señal inequívoca de que las pesadillas vuelven, pero no va ha permitir que suceda, no esta vez. Su hermano se ha roto hoy y merece descanso, recuperar fuerzas, lamer las heridas y resurgir como el increíble hombre que es, ese que salvó al mundo, aunque nadie lo sepa. 

Dean tira del brazo que rodea los hombros de su hermano, atrayéndolo más cerca, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras su mano libre le acaricia cuidadosamente el cabello. Sam ronronea y se calma, y su expresión se relaja del todo cuando el dedo corazón de Dean se desliza por su cara, comenzando en su ceño aún fruncido, delineando su ceja, acariciando su sien y bajando hasta la línea de su mandíbula. 

Dean repite el recorrido una y otra vez, consiguiendo que eso también lo calme a él. 

—Duerme tranquilo, Sammy. Estoy contigo… —. 

Una canción llega a su mente, una vieja canción de cuna. Recuerda a su madre cantándola cuando estaba embarazada de Sam, recuerda que pasaron una tarde entera, su madre recostada en el sofá y él tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza recostada sobre su vientre, muy quieto, esperando. Su madre cantaba en voz baja, una y otra vez y en la parte en que debía entonar más fuerte la frase “ir a dormir mis pequeños”, acompañado de una risa, el pequeño Sam siempre se movía, como si él también se estuviera riendo. Dean levantaba su cabeza entonces, poniendo ambas manos en el vientre de su madre, mirando asombrado los pequeños movimientos. Reía divertido y se inclinaba hasta dejar un beso sobre la tensa piel, luego recostaba de nuevo la cabeza y susurraba, “Duérmete Sammy, estoy contigo, deja descansar a mamá”

Sus labios se mueven por si solos, su voz sale profunda y melodiosa. Un susurro suave, un arrullo necesario para ambos. Uno que había usado tantas veces mientras que Sam fue pequeño. 

Go to sleep my babies  
Close your pretty eyes  
Angels up above you  
Look down on you from the sky.  
Great big moon is shining  
Stars begin to glow  
It's time for all the tiny babies  
To go to sleep

Go to sleep my babies  
Close those pretty eyes  
Angels are above you  
Keeping watch over you.  
Big blue moon is shining  
Stars begin to peep  
time for little tiny babies  
To go to sleep

—Deee… —. Sam se aprieta a él y se acomoda un poco más sobre su pecho. 

—Duerme… —. Seguramente luzca cansada, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios. No todo se ha solucionado, pero al menos, lo tiene de nuevo a su lado. 

*****

Han pasado cuatro días desde que se rompió, desde que por fin se permitió a si mismo dejarlo salir. Nunca había dudado de que Dean lo escucharía, pero nunca se creyó tampoco capaz de compartirlo. De alguna manera el peso se ha aliviado, parte de ese dolor y ese miedo, aunque sabe que esos sentimientos nunca van a abandonarlo, al igual la desesperanza y el desánimo. No, eso sigue ahí, ya no se siente motivado, está cansado, llevan años luchando y parece que siguen igual que al principio. 

No quiere admitirlo, pero solo ve un final para todo esto y no es bueno, esta cubierto de sangre y de dolor, tal y como ha sido toda su vida. No han conocido un momento de paz, quizás por eso ha sobrevivido con todo eso dentro, porque no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, simplemente se lo tragó y siguió adelante. Una nueva lucha, una nueva amenaza, algo que resolver. Seguir, seguir, seguir, no pares nunca, no pienses, sigue adelante. 

Ahora están parados, no hacen nada más que perder el tiempo siguiendo pistas infructuosas, sin saber realmente a que se enfrentan. Ese otro mundo, un nuevo apocalipsis cerniéndose sobre ellos…, parece una broma cósmica. Jack, su madre…, todo el que se acerca a ellos acaba mal, acaba herido, arrastrado en esa vorágine de destrucción que les sigue como una sombra. Su madre…, ni siquiera ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para atesorar algún buen recuerdo con ella, ¿por qué se la habían devuelto? ¿solo para perderla? ¿otra vez? No pudo ayudarla, no pudo ayudar a Jack, no puede ayudar a nadie, ya no. 

Aun así, sigue levantándose cada mañana, sigue esforzándose en poner su mejor cara y eso es, porque solo hay una cosa que le importa más que su propia vida, Dean. Él es lo único bueno que tiene, a pesar de todos los problemas y desavenencias por las que hayan pasado, él siempre va a ser su ancla, lo que le mantenga aferrado a este mundo que ya le cansa. Dean es todo, su hermano, su amigo, su amante, su hogar. No soporta ver la preocupación en sus ojos cada vez que lo mira, no soporta ver ese miedo y esa fragilidad ante la idea de perderle. Sabe lo que su hermano piensa y sabe que desde hace cuatro días tiene activado su modo sobreprotector, que lo vigila sin tregua. En parte le molesta, pero no sería Dean si no lo hiciera. 

—¡Hey! Así que, aquí estás 

Levantó la vista de la pantalla del portátil a la que en realidad llevaba rato sin prestar atención. Dean asomaba medio cuerpo por la puerta, sus ojos brillaban divertidos y le acompañaba esa sonrisa canalla que arrasaba allá por donde pasara. Aún así, sus hombros denotaban cierta tensión. 

—¿Dónde estabas tú? —. Dean había salido temprano esa mañana y ya había pasado el mediodía. 

—Bueno…, tenía cosas que hacer —. Sam levantó una ceja inquisitivamente y su hermano se encogió de hombros. —Vamos, Sammy. Es tu cumpleaños, ya se que no soy un tipo de muchas celebraciones, pero…

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —. Un vistazo rápido a la barra de tareas del portátil le dio la respuesta. 2 de mayo. 

—¿En serio? —. Dean no se cortó en usar esa expresión incrédula y ese tonillo de hermano mayor. 

—Supongo que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza, Dean —respondió algo molesto. 

—Sí, ya veo. Pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para recordarte que ya eres un año más viejo. Y siento decirte…, te ves mayor. 

—Oh, lo dice el que casi está en los cuarenta.

—Sí, pero yo no he perdido un ápice de mi encanto, es más, solo se ve reforzado por la sabiduría de la edad. 

Sam no puede evitarlo, su hermano es idiota, pero un idiota divertido, y aunque no quiera tiene que reírse ante eso. El verde de los ojos de Dean se ilumina un poco más, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensancha. 

—Vamos, deja eso —dice mientras le cierra el portátil en las narices— hagamos algo para celebrarlo. 

Sus miradas se cruzan. —Dean…, de verdad, gracias, pero no creo que… —. Y ahí está, la preocupación, la súplica, ese “por favor, déjame hacer esto”, implícito en su mirada. Y no se siente capaz de negarse. —Está bien… —claudica con un suspiro cansado— ¿En qué habías pensado?

La sonrisa de Dean es ahora cálida y algo aliviada, sus manos se apoyan en los reposabrazos de la silla en la que Sam esta sentado y se inclina hasta rozar sus labios. Es un beso suave, en el que Sam se deja llevar. Se siente cálido y reconfortante, como un soplo de aire fresco después de tantos días de forzado asueto. No hay implícito nada, más que el alivio de saber que el otro aún permanece allí, al otro lado de sus labios. Dean apoya su frente en la de Sam y sonríe con los ojos cerrados. —Vamos… —susurra, apartándose y dejándole espacio. 

—He preparado algo —anuncia con cierta prepotencia mientras se dirige a la cocina. Sam niega a sus espaldas, un imperceptible movimiento tirando de la comisura de su boca.

—¿Debería asustarme? —. Ya lo está siguiendo, solo cuatro pasos los distancian cuando Dean se gira y eleva repetida y apreciativamente sus cejas. Por un segundo, Sam cree haber vuelto atrás en el tiempo, muy, muy atrás, cuando aún eran jóvenes y pensaban que podían comerse el mundo. 

La cocina estaba inundada por un olor delicioso, tanto que le extrañaba no haberse dado cuenta antes, sus tripas empezaron a rugir en el mismo momento que cruzó la puerta de la misma. 

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Siéntate. 

Sam obedeció, sentándose a mesa puesta mientras Dean empezó a servir los platos. Filetes, verduras asadas, puré de patata y un gigantesco bol de ensalada. Sam estaba felizmente impresionado. 

—Que gran ama de casa se ha perdido el mundo —. Dean frunció el ceño, el cucharón con el puré a medio camino del plato, mirándolo con su mejor cara de perra. 

—¿Te parece divertido? ¿Crees que me apetece ocuparme de tu culo escuálido? Alguien tiene que ser el responsable aquí. Has perdido como cinco kilos, así que come y calla —remató el discurso con dos cucharadas más en el plato de Sam, que se limitó a asentir en silencio y a dejar que ese dulce calor que llevaba implícita la charla le inundara el pecho. 

Dean se acercó a la nevera y regresó con cuatro botellines de cerveza El Sol y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Abrió una y se la pasó a su hermano para después abrir la suya. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sam —proclamó inclinando su botella hacia un brindis. 

—Gracias, Dean —respondió aceptándolo— Por todo. 

La comida transcurrió agradablemente, entregados a una charla ligera, algunas bromas y comentarios banales a los que ambos dedicaron su mejor esfuerzo, pero estaban lejos de estar relajados. El peso de todo aún flotaba sobre ellos. Dean necesitaba desesperadamente acabar con eso. Necesitaba a Sam de vuelta, a su Sam. Inteligente, entregado, entusiasta y lleno de esperanza y fe hacia los demás. El Sam que lo equilibraba. 

—Ok, ahora que hemos terminado, tengo que enseñarte algo. 

Sam lo miró sospechosamente. 

—Oh, venga. Es una sorpresa.

—Dean…

—No seas aguafiestas, hombre. Sígueme, además, aun no te he dado tu regalo. 

—Está bien —exclamó rodando los ojos— Sorpréndeme. 

—Que no te mate el entusiasmo Sammy…, no vaya a ser. 

Siguió a Dean por uno de los pasillos que no solían usar, mirando con curiosidad la puerta a donde se dirigían. No recordaba que hubiera nada interesante allí. 

—¡Tachánnnn! —. Dean se echó a un lado para dejarle entrar, lo cual hizo con cierta cautela. 

—¿Cuándo y cómo demonios has hecho esto? —preguntó asombrado. 

—Bueno, ya sabes. Me gusta hacer cosas…

Sam caminó por la habitación, observándolo todo con atención. De las paredes colgaban posters de películas antiguas y algunas ilustraciones de coches clásicos. Había un par de estanterías llenas de DVD y viejos VHS. Algunas novelas, entre las que reconoció los viejos libros, olvidados de devolver a algunas bibliotecas, que les habían acompañando en el fondo de sus macutos durante años y años de constante viaje. Libros subrayados por uno y por otro, algunos incluso por su padre, con notas en los márgenes y esquinas y tapas dobladas, desgastados de pasar horas plegados en los bolsillos traseros de algún vaquero. 

Había un enorme sofá de cuero y un par de sillones frente a una mesa baja, todos orientados a una enorme televisión de plasma. En un rincón había un futbolín y hasta una mesa de ping-pong plegada. ¿Cómo había hecho Dean todo eso? Y aún más importante, ¿cómo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? Aunque está más que acostumbrado a lo sobrenatural, no cree que algunas de esas cosas se hayan materializado allí por si solas. 

Una punzada de culpa atraviesa su pecho y parte de ella se debe ver reflejada en su cara, porque Dean no tarda en preguntar. 

—¿No te gusta? —su voz trata de parecer despreocupada, pero ambos se conocen demasiado bien. 

—¡Claro! —exhala— Claro…, solo…, solo estoy sorprendido. Wow, Dean…, esto…, esto es… 

—¿Increíble? —apunta con socarronería. 

—Sí, eso…, increíble. ¿Para qué…?

—Lo dices en serio… Necesitábamos un sitio para nosotros, para desestresarnos. Unos juegos, unas cuantas buenas pelis… ¿Has visto esa maravilla? —pregunta señalando a la tele— HD, Led, 72” … Tío, cuando veamos un partido va a parecer que estamos en mitad del campo —. Sus cejas se elevan apreciativamente y Sam no puede evitar sonreír. —Venga, siéntate —pide, señalando al sofá. 

Sam obedece y observa como un Dean nervioso rebusca en uno de los cajones del aparador donde se apoya la tele. Regresa con dos paquetes envueltos en un colorido papel de regalo lleno de payasos. Los mira con una ceja alzada y se encuentra tan solo con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara de su hermano. 

—Y luego el pequeño soy yo…

—Oh, vamos Sammy. ¿Dónde quedaría mi reputación si no pudiera sacarte esa cara de perra de vez en cuando? Toma, este primero —dice tendiéndole el paquete más pequeño. 

Sam coge el paquete con algo de reticencia y lo abre lo más rápido que puede deshaciéndose del papel como si quemara, con la risilla de Dean como sonido de fondo. Una caja negra con una tapa de cristal biselado queda en sus manos, la abre y se encuentra con una pulsera de cuero y acero que descansa sobre una superficie acolchada de seda gris. La pulsera lleva tres bandas de cuero oscuro, enmarcando un símbolo infinito de acero, es simple y elegante y con un claro significado. 

Sam traga duro y cuando levanta la vista de la pulsera, ya no hay ningún rastro de burla en los ojos de Dean, tan solo una ansiosa expectación. 

—Dean, es… —siente un nudo en la garganta porque, realmente, no estaba preparado para algo así. Aunque después de la charla las cosas han mejorado, aún la distancia es palpable entre ambos y sabe que es por su culpa, que una consecuencia más de toda esa mierda que arrastra. Cierra los ojos y no puede evitar el suspiro derrotado, si tan solo… Con la pulsera en la mano, se lleva los dedos a la cara apretando el puente de su nariz, intentando controlar todos eso sentimientos que amenazan de nuevo con salir. 

Solo está con Dean, con ese Dean que le ha visto en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos, no debería sentirse avergonzado con él. No debería, pero no quiere añadir eso a la enorme lista de cosas que mina su autoestima en estos momentos. 

—No…, ¿no te gusta?

La pregunta es un susurro, cargado de decepción y pena. Él le está haciendo eso a Dean. 

—¡No! —se apresura— No es eso, Dean. Me gusta, me gusta mucho… En serio, gracias —. Deja la caja sobre la mesa e intenta ponérsela, pero las manos le tiemblan demasiado. 

Las manos de Dean caen sobre las suyas, sabe que sus ojos le están buscando, pero no puede enfrentarlos. Dean le quita la pulsera para, después, ajustarla a su muñeca con cuidado. Sus dedos se deslizan reverencialmente por el símbolo. El silencio se extiende sobre ellos, denso y pesado, lleno de respiraciones contenidas y pulsaciones demasiado aceleradas. 

Sam es el primero en romper el contacto, de repente demasiado ansioso por volver a esa habitación que en realidad no es la suya. 

—Gracias, no…, no tenías que haberte molestado. 

—Eh…, eres mi hermano, ¿no? —. Intenta regresar al tono desenfadado, como si de verdad solo se tratara de eso, de hermanos celebrando. —Aún te queda el otro regalo…

Sam se hunde en su asiento y suspira resignado. Dean le ofrece una sonrisa pequeña cuando le entrega el segundo paquete. 

El papel de payasos vuelve a desaparecer en un instante y su rostro se muestra perplejo con el estuche que tiene en las manos. Una apreciativa mirada hace que Dean se de cuenta de que su pequeña broma ya no es tan buena idea, pero ya está echo y solo le queda seguir adelante, lidiar con ello para llegar a lo que cuenta, al motivo de todo esto. 

—¿Casa erótica 11?

Dean alza apreciativamente sus cejas. 

—La acaban de estrenar, Sammy. No se ni como me he contenido las ganas de verla. 

Su hermano le sigue mirando como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—Vamos hombre… Es justo lo que necesitábamos para estrenar este sitio. Con esa pantalla es como si estuviéramos en medio de esas nenas. 

—No me lo estás diciendo en serio. 

—Venga, necesitamos relajarnos…, un poco de calentamiento…, últimamente…

Sam se levantó de golpe, lanzando el DVD sobre la mesa. —Creo que paso, gracias. Te dejaré disfrutar a solas de todo su esplendor. 

—No, no, no, no. Es tu regalo. No puedo hacer uso de él antes que tú —responde divertido— Venga, ponlo. 

—Entonces, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Ya es tarde, creo que me voy a dormir.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas —. Sam niega con la cabeza, descolocado con todo esto pero no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Buenas noches, Dean —. Cuando pasa por su lado para salir, la mano de su hermano se cierra rápidamente sobre su brazo, reteniéndolo. 

—Sammy, quédate. 

Sam intenta sacudirse el agarre, pero este se intensifica hasta el punto en que empieza a hacer daño. Sus ojos se encuentran y ya no hay diversión, es una mirada directa, franca e intensa. Es una orden disfrazada de petición, Sam ha visto esa mirada muchas veces en su infancia para saber reconocerla. 

—Sam, por favor, quédate. 

Sam se gira de vuelta, con los puños apretados y aún sin comprender. 

—Pon el DVD

—Dean, en serio, no…

—Tu solo ponlo. 

A estas alturas ya solo puede sentir curiosidad, así que abre el estuche y se encuentra con un DVD grabado, sobre el, escrito en rotulador indeleble solo hay una palabra. Sam.

Mira a Dean y este le ofrece una sonrisa apacible y un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Las manos le tiemblan mientras introduce el disco en el lector. 

—Siéntate —pide de nuevo su hermano. Cuando lo hace, Dean saca un mando del bolsillo lateral de su sofá y le da al play. 

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

Son fotos. Cientos de ellas. La mayoría no las había visto nunca. Fotos de sus padres, de cuando eran pequeños, de lugares donde habían estado, de amigos, de gente a la que habían ayudado, y en su inmensa mayoría, fotos de él. De todas las edades, fotos sacadas sin su conocimiento, leyendo, caminando, mirando a lo lejos, durmiendo e incluso conduciendo. ¿Cómo no ha sido consciente de eso? 

Está mirando a la pantalla incrédulo, totalmente anonadado. Su memoria saltando a través de los recuerdos de cada una de esas imágenes. Momentos felices y también tristes; tensos y divertidos; momentos íntimos, reflejos de esa “otra vida” que habían iniciado juntos hace ya tanto tiempo. 

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó con voz entrecortada cuando ya no podía más. 

—Eso…, ese…, ese eres tú. Ese es Sam Winchester. Mi hermano, la persona que amo, la que has olvidado. 

Sam se giró bruscamente a mirarlo, ojos interrogantes que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. 

—Sam… —Dean se levantó para sentarse en la mesa frente a su hermano, sus rodillas flanqueando las de él, sus ojos clavados en ese remolino de cambiantes colores— Hace unos años, tu mismo me entregaste unas fotografías y me dijiste que las guardara, que algún día me harían recordar quien era, el tipo de hombre que era, o al menos, el que solía ser. Te tenía de rodillas delante de mi y, aún no se por qué, estaba dispuesto a matarte. Ruego todos los días porque me perdones…

—Dean…, no…

—Por favor, no me interrumpas…, ya sabes que no soy muy de momentos intensos —cortó con una risa forzada— pero necesitas oír esto. Vi aquellas fotos y lo recordé, recordé quien era y quien eras tú, y lo que significabas. Tú necesitas recordar ahora Sam, recordar quien eres, lo que has hecho, lo que eres capaz de hacer. No importa que tengas miedo, no es malo estar asustado, tener dudas, eso solo significa que eres humano. Pero eres fuerte Sam, eres jodidamente fuerte. Salvaste al mundo, estuviste encerrado en esa jaula, pero aquí estás, respirando, luchando, ¡a pesar de todo!

—No creo que sea así, no ahora, Dean…, ya no…, no siento que merezca la pena. 

Dean tomó sus manos apretándolas con fuerza. 

—Mira a esa gente, Sam —dice haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la televisión— Ellos merecen la pena, el mundo merece la pena. El mundo te necesita, aunque nunca lo sepa. Y no te importe que no lo hagan, que sean ignorantes de tu sacrificio y de sus consecuencias, porque yo lo sé, yo sé quien eres y lo que has hecho. Somo tú y yo Sam, tú y yo contra el mundo, contra todo. Es nuestra vida y nadie va a dictarnos como vivirla, ni en este mundo ni en cualquier otro. Necesito que lo veas, que volvamos a ser uno solo.   
Lo arreglaremos, Sammy. Juntos. Lo haremos. ¿Estás conmigo? Necesito que me digas que estás conmigo. 

Sam no dice nada, y Dean puede ver toda la tormenta desatada en su mente reflejada en su mirada. 

—Escúchame —insiste— Nadie te conoce como yo, nadie te va a conocer nunca como yo lo hago, ni siquiera tu mismo Sam. Yo sé, yo he estado a tu lado desde antes de que nacieras, te he visto crecer, aprender, superarte; superarme… Eres mejor que yo, Sam. Eres más fuerte que yo y estoy tan jodidamente orgulloso de eso…, no sabes realmente cuanto. No eres inútil, no estás vencido y no tienes que tener miedo. Y si lo que necesitas para quedarte tranquilo es esa jodida venganza con la que sé que sueñas, pues adelante. Lo haremos juntos, mataremos a ese cabrón y respirarás tranquilo. Pero no podemos hacer nada de eso si sigues como hasta ahora, no de esta manera. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sam cierra los ojos y asiente. Permanecen así por no saben cuanto tiempo. Cuando los abre de nuevo, Dean no puede evitar sonreír, el fuego brilla donde solo había ascuas mojadas y sus llamas resaltan el caleidoscopio de esa mirada que tanto ama. Dean asiente con una sonrisa orgullosa y canalla y ya no hay más palabras, no las necesitan cuando es la piel la que habla. 

Se dejan llevar por la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, de reclamar los territorios perdidos. Piel ardiente y besos húmedos, buscando un placer anhelado, prolongándolo por horas hasta caer exhaustos. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto, las fotos? —pregunta en un susurro cálido sobre el pecho de su hermano. Tan solo dos cuerpos abrazados y lánguidos sobre un sofá maltratado. 

Dean acaricia su hombro distraídamente y suspira. 

—No sé… ¿Toda la vida?

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Al principio era una tontería. Una simple afición sin más, ya sabes que me gustan ese tipo de cosas. Luego…, luego te fuiste… Y esas fotos fueron lo único que me quedó de ti. Mirarlas hacía que te sintiera más cerca, que tu recuerdo fuera más nítido, como si no lo fuera ya lo suficiente —suspiró— Luego volviste, pero supongo que nunca he dejado de tener ese miedo, de que te fueras de nuevo, de que te pasara algo que no pudiéramos resolver. Entonces, hacerlas se convirtió en una obsesión, aunque de alguna manera, me diera vergüenza reconocerla. 

—Sam, tienes que creerme, todo lo que te he dicho antes es cierto. 

—Lo sé, lo siento. Siempre cuidando de mí, ¿eh?

—No te disculpes. Además, nos cuidamos mutuamente. 

—Sí…

—Desde hace treinta y cinco años…

—¡No me lo recuerdes!

—Feliz cumpleaños, bitch. 

—Jerk

—¿Un beso para celebrarlo?

—Me lo estoy pensando…

 

FIN


End file.
